schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Wifey, by Ki Ki Swinson
There are three main characters in Wifey, by Ki Ki Swinson. Kira and Rick are married and Nikki is Kira's cousin. They all live in a rough part of D.C.Ricky is a drug dealer.Kira also has a feeling that Rciky is cheating on her. At one time one of Ricky's girls called and Kira speak to her. Protagonist's traits Kira, the protagonist, has a few traits you should know about. One, she is an independent woman. Two, she is an very smart lady like when her huband thinks he has game she knows what his trying to do but she just plays along.. You have to pay attention to these traits because you can miss her side tricks when she says them say why they matter to the plot. Her role did changed in the course of the story. She plays the role of the ride-or-die chick in the beginning and in the middle of the book but by the end of the book she does nothing but sleeps around with his friend and even gives him her husband money. And she also turned on him by getting him locked up just so she can be free Pressure & Stress Kira faces a lot of forces and pressures. For instance, on page 85 Kira tells her cousin Nikki that she could face about ten years if she loses her case. Kira has a lot of stress on her mind. She has a husband who is a wealthy drug dealer from washington D.C. Her cousin Nikki is desperatley in need of some money that she has started to work for Ricky. What this means is whenever he needs his drugs to be delievered Nikki was the person he called. Kira challenges these forces and pressures by deciding to put her husband in jail and trying to help her cousin get out of jail. Kira could face alot of danger if her husband found out what she was doing aswell as stealing money from him and putting it in a separate bank account. You can see this on 224 page . Kira surivied a life of death and she knows that if Ricky had ever caught her in the act she probably would have dead or badly injuried. "Kira went to jail to visit Nikki, I only had fifteen minutes left to sign in. So I wasted no time by flashing the deputy my i.d and telling him who i was there to see." What this tells me about the possibility of choice is I think if kira wants to keep being a good cousin she is doing the best that she can do to get her cousin out. My reading I read when Im mostly in a quiet place and when i have free time, I read from page 190 to page Wifey, by Ki Ki Swinson. I really liked this book because it talks you fucking about an african american in a marriage gone bad and the only way to get out off it she has to make alot of decisions. from getting her husband locked up and to get her cousin out of jail Secrets & Lies A real easy read. (1 day) There are certain forces and pressures Kira faces. For instance, on page 127 and Ricky says did you speak to Nikki's lawyer to Kira and Kira said no and then Kira also has to keep her phone calls to her attorney a secret and she has to always back track her footsteps so that Ricky doesn't find out about what shes trying to do. Plus she was stealing money from him and putting it in the bank. You can see this on 224 page . She was a snitch that didn't want to get caught. But "got hers" in the end, anyway.